General Henry
General Henry was an Oofian army general. Early Life And Career General Henry was born in an unknown location on an unknown date. It is also unknown if he has any living relatives. Henry got his first job as a window cleaner, earning very little money and living paycheck to paycheck. Henry soon quit his job due to a work related injury and the low pay. He then finds a new job as an office worker, earning more money than before, but it was still not enough. He was soon promoted to assistant manager and started to earn more money. It was when the New People's Insurgency, lead by Oofla destroyed the building he worked at that he lost his job. Pre Oofian War After Henry was once again unemployed, the Oofians were freed. Many Oofians, including Henry left the Nether to find better opportunities elsewhere. He then decided to volunteer for the army because he wanted a stable job that had good pay. Henry went to basic training, where he won the award for best recruit of the class. He became the company leader of his basic training company until the end of his basic training. After this, he joined infantry as he had no experience with engineering, communication or any other useful army professions. He was often regarded as the best soldier of his company, which is shown when his commanding officer, lieutenant Wrathmore commented that his leadership skills and obedience was "exceptional." Henry would soon need to use these skills in combat because a war was brewing. Oofian War The Oofian war saw Henry and his company go to fort Oofer for guarding. He did not see combat here yet, as the companies that guarded the fortress swapped every 4 days. Henry's first combat experience was at the battle of the trench, where he would spend the entirety of the battle in a trench with extremely poor conditions. Henry was then taken back to fort Oofer guard duty, where he would stay until the fort was raided and captured by Noopian forces on November 31st, 2018. Henry was promoted to private first class around this time as well. It was not until the new years push where he would see combat again. For his leadership abilities, he was promoted to corporal. During Operation: Takeback, he helped 32 Oofian soldiers escape a building that was being raided. For this action, he was awarded the medal of valor, a very prestigeous medal. Oofla took note of his leadership abilities and decided to interview him. Oofla decided that Henry was fit for an officer rank. Henry was promoted to major by Oofla himself and put in charge of an artillery battery. This battery was in command of a lieutenant for a while, but he was removed from his position due to abuse of power. Henry replaced the lieutenant, and his battery excelled. Henry´s artillery battery was later destroyed by an airstrike during XX. Henry survived, and was relocated to an infantry bregade, where he was in control of one of the battalions, which is unusual due to his rank being too low to run a battalion. Despite his rank, Henry runs his battalion very well, and his leadership skills are noticed by a few generals, who report to general Joe. Joe promotes him to colonial and reccomends him for general. Oofla interviews him and promotes him to brigadier general and puts him in charge of the entire infantry brigade that his battalion was a part of, which is the 15th infantry brigade. Death